A conventional arthroscope is designed to perform two closely related functions, i.e., to illuminate the site of a surgical procedure and to facilitate viewing of the site by the physician. The site is illuminated with incoherent light carried by optical fibers. An objective lens at the distal end of the scope focuses the light and a rod lens carries the light to the physician's eye.
A separate irrigation tool is used to deliver saline solution to the site of the surgical procedure, and still another separate tool vacuums the irrigation solution and debris floating therewithin. Separate tools are also provided for delivering coherent light thereto, and so on.
Thus, multiple incisions are needed to introduce the various tools to the surgical site, or if a single incision is made, then multiple entries through the incision are needed as different tools are used.
Thus, if a retrofit tool could be developed that would attach to an existing arthroscope and supply it with additional functions, then the surgeon could perform multiple surgical procedures without discarding the standard two function arthroscope.
However, the prior art, when considered as a whole as required by law, neither teaches nor suggests that a retrofit tool should be provided or how such a tool could be provided.